


a beautiful shadow

by artisttsitra03



Series: a fire looking for its shadow [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger Management, Bumbleby - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/F, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Racism, Swearing, idk how to tag, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisttsitra03/pseuds/artisttsitra03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scenario where someone starts yelling at your best friend, then you have to go intervene and wrap your arm around their waist and ask what’s happening. Then, boom, the fight kicks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful shadow

**Author's Note:**

> ayyee! mkay, so this one is happier, yay! once again, I really don't do any editing with any fics I do now, I simply just write away, go back and read it once or twice, and publish. also, sorry that this took forever, school has been kicking my ass. :\

**third year**

 

“Yang-”

“ToolateBlakeandIaregoingnowbyeguys!” I quickly yell, cutting Weiss off as I slam the door behind me. On the other side of the door, I can hear Weiss heavily sigh and a _flop_ as Ruby leans back onto the bed. I softly giggle, feeling my grin widening on my lips.

“Was that really necessary?” Blake curiously asks. I turn my head to see the look of her obviously showing her trying not to smile as well. _God did I love that smile of hers, I would love to see it more._

Now I’m not going to name any specific names or anything, but a special certain faunus had overheard Ruby talking to herself in the bathroom the other day about how she was going to confess to Weiss. And a special certain sister just happened to notice their little sister freak out this morning when she woke up, and getting all nervous talking to Weiss all afternoon. And face it, Blake and I just had to put the puzzle pieces together, we couldn’t just sit around, _I for one, couldn’t._

“Wasn’t that worth seeing their reaction though?” I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at my partner. I feel like an idiot as I grin widely and like a massive dork at her, but I’m always a slut to be a dork around Blake. It makes her happy, it makes her calm, it makes her smile, it makes her laugh.

Blake hums as she bites down on her thumb. That sound sends a sensation through me and I watch as she perks her eyebrows up at me, and immediately laughs softly as she witnesses the sight of me being a dork towards her. “I suppose.” She mutters quietly, desperately trying to wipe the grin off her face.

It fails.

“Oh come on, you of all people, definitely know that they’ve been at this at each other for a couple of years. It was just bound to happen, and you know that.” I pounce back at her, my eyebrows bouncing up and down, the edges of my mouth turning upwards even more.

I watch as Blake roll her eyes at me, and leans against the wall beside our door. “Mhmn, I guess it was really bound to happen. Alright, so now what? I was in the middle of a extremely good part of a book when you suddenly dragged my out of the room. Also, not mentioning that you just locked the two of us out of our own room, which means I can’t finish my book. Yang.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you at a heart wrenching part. I promise I’ll make it up to, really, I will.” I quickly say, apologising from the bottom of my heart. After the years I’ve been partnered up with Blake, I’ve learned by many experiences not to mess with her while she’s reading a book, yet alone while she’s in a very good part of a book.

“I hope you both know that we can still hear you two!” Weiss shouts from the other side of the door. I let out a light laugh. “As I was saying Yang, you can’t just do that towards the two of us, that is an act of cruelty, especially since it caught us by surprise. That was not very nice Yang!”

“Yannnnnngggg!” Ruby whines, her voice definitely being muffled by her hands covering her face. Aw, that’s so fucking cute, she’s being shy right now.

And that’s definitely my cue to leave.

Blake lets out a heavy sigh and places a hand up to her forehead, her eyes closing. She lifts herself off from the wall and begins to walk down the hallway. “Come on blondie, we’ll give the day to themselves. Let’s go out to the city, it’s been awhile since the both of us have gone out to it anyways.” She says over her shoulder, and I can see a small smile lingering on the tip of her lips. That fucking sent a shiver down my spine, _oh my god._

Perk #1 of being partners with Blake: anything that she does whether be badass or something simple as it is, will fucking destroy me whatsoever.

Giving into her, I quickly set off on my toes and follow after her. I’m slowly trotting after my partner, my footsteps immediately matching hers. My eyes gradually set themselves onto Blake, carefully observing her like usual.

Miss Blake fucking Belladonna. I remember the very moment I met her and witnessed that terrible personality of hers. Ugh, it was so gross, I didn’t want to be around it at all. But at the same time actually, her mysteriousness that she dwells in, the shadow that swallowed her in, the darkness that lurked within and around her, it was so beautiful and attracting. I couldn’t get enough it, I still can’t. I learned that that terrible personality of hers was something so masking, so eye opening, so elegant, so lovely, so Blake. It fit her so much.

The four of us have been together for about three years already, and I think I’ve been in love with Blake for about two and a half. Or maybe all three years? I don’t really know, but all I know is that I’m so fucking in love with Blake Belladonna, and she’s the absolutely perfect person I’ve ever met. _Oh my god, is it getting a little hot in here?_

The thing is, I haven’t told her, and I don’t even think she even has the slightest feelings for me either.

Blake swiftly takes a left turn around the corner and starts down the stairs. Even if we have a beautiful view of the sky on the seventh floor, I kind of hate the fact that we don’t have elevators in this building. “Alrighty kitty, what place do you have in mind in going to?” I quietly ask, our heels softly echoing throughout the staircase. I immediately notice her black bow barely twitch on her head, and I know for a fact that her mouth is twitching. I know she has mixed feelings on the nickname, but in most situations, she likes being called it, I have a good feeling about it.

Blake hums for a couple of moments in search of an answer as we both pass the third floor. “I’m not sure, why don’t we just walk around the city for a while and get lost? We don’t always have to have to everything laid out, let’s get away from having a planned schedule for now.” She softly says, her voice sounding so gentle.

I know she’s referring to Weiss even without meaning to imply her into the conversation, or maybe she is. After being with Blake for a few years, people will learn to catch onto the things she says. But, whenever the four of us would head into the city together on our free day or perhaps go get some groceries, Weiss would have every single damn second planned out, and wouldn’t have it any other way.

“That’s a-okay with me, just lead the way.” I cheerily say as our feet hit the first floor.

We’re walking out of the lobby of our building as Team JNPR passes the two of us and heads for the stairs behind us. God, they look exhausted, especially Jaune. Well, not exactly completely exhausted, but it’s an exhausted look for Team JNPR. After three years of being together, Jaune isn’t much of the weak link of the team anymore, none of them are a weak link.

After the intensive training he had with Pyrrha for months after their team lost in the Vale Festival two years ago, Jaune’s gotten so much better. He’s not exactly on Pyrrha’s level of parring, but he’s definitely improved by a total landslide, it’s amazing to witness Jaune in combat situations too. He doesn’t hold his sword against his side anymore actually. With the help of the Pyrrha’s polarity semblance, they were able to create a magnetic force with Jaune’s handle of his sword and the wrist of his left hand. His sword is hanging on his back and with a simple focus with his aura, Jaune will have the hilt of his sword immediately on his wrist, Crocea Mors ready to be unsheathed.

Ren and Jaune are leading the team with the other two are on their heels, Nora swerves her head in my direction and immediately meets my eyes. I swear that girl always knows when I’m looking at her. “Hi guys!” I raise my hand to wave at them, and I hear Blake let out a small sigh. “Nice to have the four of you back, it was kind of getting a bit quiet on the seventh floor without you guys.” I say, giving Nora and Pyrrha a thumbs up and a sly grin.

Nora lets out her signature small giggle and shoots me back an awkward smile of her own and Pyrrha replies with a simple shrug, a gentle smile on her lips. She opens her mouth as if to say something, but immediately closes it as Jaune speaks up for his team. “We were rusty on this mission, but we managed.” Jaune says, his shoulders slumping downwards.

“Ren and I think we all did great!” Nora shouts, one of her fists immediately shooting up into the air and the other hitting Ren’s arm. Ren flinches only because he’s teasing his partner, and lightly laughs at her. I can’t help but smile at Nora too. I really think she herself doesn’t even know it, but I would say that Nora is the heart of that team.

“I’d love to hear all about it when Yang and I get back,” Blake softly says, her hand sitting on her hip.

And that’s our cue to leave.

Perk #2 of being partners with Blake: she knows the perfect moments to give people their space and back out in a really fucking smooth way.

Pyrrha nods at the two of us and turns back around, softly grabbing Jaune’s hand. I notice Blake carefully watching the two of them, her amber eyes glued to them, and I join her. Pyrrha and Jaune, they are definitely a power couple alright, a really fucking precious power couple actually. I actually can’t remember when they started became a couple, but I’m glad they did.

I was getting so tired of Jaune locking his eyes on Weiss all of the damn, Ruby needed the girl to herself. And Pyrrha, god, just help that woman, she tried her fucking best to help Jaune with absolutely everything without anything in return. She definitely needed a reward for getting that boy as far as he today, and luckily, she finally did.

Blake and I peel our eyes off of Team JNPR as the four of them turn around and walk off towards their stairs. The two of us turn towards the doors of the lobby, and just before I step out of the doors, I can hear Nora’s faint laughter in the staircase.

“Come on blondie, you and I have a date in the city today,” Blake softly says without turning her head. I feel my heart flutter and skip away into another dimension. Smiling, I don’t say anything back to her but follow her footsteps. My cheeks are growing warm, and there’s nothing that I can do about it but just smile to myself. I’d follow this woman into the depths of hell and back if she asked me to.

 

-

 

“I remember this little cafe,” Blake softly says, setting her mug town. I can see the faint sight of steam rising from her green tea, there’s such a rich smell in the air from it. But then again, there’s a rich smell in here because there’s so many pastries and types of drinks everywhere, _god it smells so fucking good in here._

Did I forget to say that I’m in love with this cafe?

“Oh don’t even get me started.” I groan out, forcing down the swallow of my danish. I wanted to desperately savour the strawberry vanilla danish, but it was just so fucking good to not eat it all in one. The taste of the sweet vanilla lingered on my tongue and I made a small frown to myself.

I look up and see Blake raising her eyebrows with a beautiful and most precious soft smile. I guess she had forgotten about the incident that happened on what made us find this cafe. “You don’t remember? It was our second year together, the second semester of it.” I pause, raising my eyebrow at Blake, questioning whether the memory came up.

She’s staring at me with curious eyes and her chin resting on her hands. She’s waiting for me to continue. There’s still a soft smile on her lips and I have to bite the inside of my mouth.

I cough to clear my throat, desperately trying to not let my cheeks turn red, and hopefully they don’t. Because oh my god, wouldn’t that be just embarrassing? “We just came back from a really long mission that lasted for about three weeks in an eastern city near Mistral that had these beautiful cherry blossom trees. The four of us were the only ones on the mission, and we instantly fell in love with them, like, they were so beautiful. Like, I’m talking about how you and I would take a walk at dawn to see the first touch of light hit the trees and Weiss and Ruby having those little picnics in a field where cherry blossom trees surrounded them. They are absolutely beautiful.” _Like you._ “Anyways, so, we come back and we’re home for a couple of days and we have one more day left before we have to go back to classes. And Ruby, I don’t even know why she did, but she decided for all of us to go out into the city for the heck of it, cause that’s how my sister is. Then, Weiss - I don’t even know how she even fucking managed it - but she got us lost in a span of like, two hours. And since we just came back from this mission, we’re all so fucking lazy, so we just keep walking without actually trying to figure out where we are.”

Blake quietly laughs to herself and I have to take a quick sip of my coffee, the sweet taste of it lingering on my lips when I take the mug away.

“So you and me, we’re so fucking tired, we’ve been walking all day and our feet are literally killing us. Because you know, during the mission, you and I were the ones who hiked up through the trails, so our feet were covered with these blisters. So, with you and your extreme love for tea, you followed your nose to find this little cafe where you and I had a beautiful conversation. A conversation that specifically talked about who could’ve caught the most tuna in the stream that ran through the mountains.” I say, a wide grin painting itself onto my face. I lean back in my chair and cross my legs over each other, my eyes carefully looking out the window.

“If I remember correctly,” Blake began, holding up a finger. “When we walked through the stream, there was a small bass fish that rubbed against your leg and you nearly jumped out of your skin.” She says, smiling so hilariously.

I feel my jaw drop, the immediate need to defend myself coming up. “That - is - so-”

“And then, later that night before we all went to bed, I remember a certain someone having the extreme need to go skinny dipping, but suddenly backed up when they found out there was a lot of fish in the lake.” Blake quickly adds, cutting me off.

“What - alright - that was so not - uh-” I stutter out, and I can feel a dark redness being painted onto my cheeks. I just shut my mouth because I knew I definitely lost this conversation, so I leaned down into my seat. Blake faintly laughs at me and I feel my cheeks blush even more. “To be fair, I never imagined you liking the water as much as you did that night.” I confess, putting a finger to my chin. The sight of an elegant Blake Belladonna in her bra and panties flashes into my head, the sight of her gracefully diving into the lake and swimming for hours. _Oh my god, Yang, get that picture of her out of your head before your cheeks start turning red._

“Now that’s an insult Yang Xiao Long.” Blake jokingly growls, or I think she does. She takes another sip of her tea as I take a sip of my own coffee. “I really do wish you came into the water with me though, you would’ve made it warmer and I could’ve asked you the question.” She softly adds in under her breath. It’s so quiet, but it’s just enough for me to make it out. I feel a spark immediately ignite throughout my body when the words flow through my ears. _What question?_ I have to bite down on my tongue, aggravated with the debate happening inside my own head, but I come to a conclusion.

I play it out.

“Wait, can you say that again, I wasn’t able to catch it.” I say, perching my eyebrows up with curiosity.

Blake shakes her head and blinks several times. “What? Oh - uh, nothing. I didn’t say anything important.”

Oh that’s so fucking adorable.

“Mkmay, whatever you say Miss Belladonna. You’ve just made me super suspicious of your words and I think I’ll ask you about that another time.” I say, narrowing my eyes at her. She smiles at me and turns her head to face out of the window, her eyes dilating when she sees something. I raise my mug against my lips and I feel the hot warming coffee shoot throughout my body, but then again, with my semblance, anything hot does nothing to me.

Silence slowly hangs in the air between the two of us and throughout the cafe basically. There’s hardly anyone in here, but that may be because it’s a Sunday afternoon, and it’s the night before classes. It’s a while before anything happens between Blake and I, and it gives me some time finish my coffee. Before I actually realise it, my coffee’s all gone, and I really don’t want to get up to get more. Debating whether I should go get more or not, Blake’s voice interrupts me. “What’s your plans after graduation, Yang?”

I perch my eyebrows up, a bit surprised at the question, but it’s Blake, who knows what will happen when it comes to her sometimes. “After graduation, eh? Well, I really don’t know. Ruby’s going to go visit dad for a while after graduation. I’m visiting him before our last year, so I’ll give that time to themselves. Ever since that mission we took out to the outside cities, I realised that I really don’t know what’s out there. I’ve never been out there in the wilderness and experienced something on my own. I actually want to see what’s out there and see a glimpse of it.”

“Now when did you start becoming so deep and intimate?” Blake asks with a smile on her face. I lightly laugh at her and shrug my shoulders at her, it makes her cat ears slightly twitch. “Maybe it can be the two of us out there. We’ve never been on our own as partners before, it’s always been as a team. How about that, blondie? My entire childhood was experienced by being raised outside of the kingdoms, I definitely know how to live in the wilderness.”

I have a wide grin smeared on my face, extremely interested in this little idea of our own. “I’m up for this game. We still have a year left, let’s start planning kitty.”

Her cat ears twitch once again and she leans forward onto the table. Gently pushing aside her tea cup that’s empty, I can actually see her thoughts organising into folders and her eyes dilating as new ideas begin to pop into her head.

A graduation trip with my one and only beautiful partner, Blake Belladonna? This was basically going to be a trip of a lifetime.

 

-

 

My eyes are looking up at the sky, watching the orange, yellow, and the beautiful red colours in the sky battle against each other for dominance as the sun begins to set below the horizon. I quickly realize that I’m humming to myself. It immediately hits me that this is the melody that Blake would sing to herself to help her go to sleep whenever she had nightmares. A soft smile sets itself onto my lips, and I quietly laugh to myself. I never told her this, but that melody had always helped me fall asleep too.

Looking back down, I’m smiling with the hum still tingling on my lips, hoping to see Blake standing a couple of meters in front of me looking behind her shoulder, patiently waiting for me. But, instead of Blake alone, I see her eyes fixed on a complete stranger standing directly in front of her, and it’s a _massive man._

He’s in her bubble, he’s _in her_ bubble.

“You’re not suppose to be here.” They quietly snap at her, and even though it’s quiet enough for the street we’re standing in the middle of, it’s just loud enough for me to hear them. I narrow my eyes, immediately feeling my blood begin to boil, my aura’s starting to flare.

_Oh hell no, you get the fuck away from her._

“Um, excuse me?” Blake questions, her eyes widening just a hair.

The man takes a step forward, immediately making Blake take a step backwards. “What the fucking hell are you doing here, you’re a little piece of shit. Don’t act like you ar-”

The dude’s practically yelling at her now.

“Hey tough guy, is there a problem or something?” I ask, perching my eyes upwards. I watch as the guy’s eyes veer from Blake straight to me, his black eyes darting at me. I notice a muscle in his jaw clench, _oh great, he’s one of those guys._

I take a step between the two, my eyes barely looking up at him. Now that I’m actually close to the man, he’s honestly not that massive, he only has a large amount of muscle on him. He’s about the size of Yatsuhashi, so in other words, I could totally fucking take on this guy.

What catches my eyes though, are a set of dust vials that’s hanging on the front of his belt. There’s four of them, each of them a completely different colour. I quickly avert my eyes away his waistline and try to notice anything else that may give me a hint about him.

I clear my throat, and lightly touch Blake’s arm behind me. I can basically sense just how tense she is by our aura’s connecting, but she slightly softens to my touch.

Perk #4 of being partners with Blake: we make each other comfortable in the worst situations ever, no joke.

“Who the fuck are you blondie? And why the hell are you busting in on our conversation, anyone ever teach you how that’s a bit fucking rude?” I feel my eyes twitch at the sound of his voice. He’s definitely not around here, I can say that. The accent in his voice, it’s not really from Vale and _oh my god, why can’t I figure out what kind of accent he has?_

“Blondie? Really, couldn’t come up with something better? That’s really lame tough guy, but here’s the real question-” I take a deep breath, _oh my god, Yang, what are you about to do?_ “-why are you treating my girlfriend like total shit? Doesn’t seem like a very respectful thing to do.”

He laughs, he actually laughs at me. I take a step away from him, my hand still hovering against Blake’s skin, we both haven’t moved at all. I know she’s wondering what the hell is happening, and I’m asking the exact same thing at myself. But, in this situation, I’d rather protect Blake, and I don’t know, I always wanted to be in this kind of fight.

The scenario where someone starts yelling at your best friend, then you have to go intervene and wrap your arm around their waist and ask what’s happening. Then, _boom_ , the fight kicks off.

“You’re dating a faunus, blondie, ever figure that out?” The dude asks, his nostrils basically flaring.

I freeze briefly, wondering just how a stranger like him managed to realize Blake’s a faunus. We weren’t talking about anything faunus related before, did we? Or did Blake somehow give off a hint from her ears, what’d she do? Who is this dude?

“You know after the whole incident with the fucking White Fang, these mutts and filthy animals are simply thieves. They are murderers, who knows, maybe your girlfriend is still part of the secret organization that the White Fang controls. They took all of our work from underneath us, my dad worked years for that and they just decided to st-”

Boom, I know where he’s from now.

“Tough guy-” Yeah, that name kind of sticks with him. “-you’re really going to need stop talking right now, because if you keep on running that mouth of yours, there’s going to be some stuff happening between you and me.” I warn roughly, slowly letting out a breath out.

I will not be the one who makes the first move, I will fucking not be the one who starts the fight. I need to learn on how to control my anger. I can already feel the redness seep into my pupils, but just only a little. I won’t let them become red just yet. _Stay calm Yang, just try to think of Blake who’s still standing behind you._

“Is that a threat?” He questions, obviously taken back from what I said. I watch as he narrows his eyes at me and carefully takes a step back, not as in leaving the conversation, but to put space in between us. I notice his body immediately tense up and I internally smile to myself. He’s smart and he’s observant, and unfortunately, if it weren’t for his dick attitude, I would like him - as a friend of course.

But anyways, I definitely know where’s from now.

“They never taught you guys how to treat people in Atlas, did they?” I ask, loosening the nerves in my arm. I let them fall to my side, my muscles so ready to ready my gauntlets, my Ember Celica. Now, my weapons have a major advantage to most weapons because with Blake’s, Ruby’s, or Weiss’, they can’t really carry their weapons whenever they want because they’re just so huge and an annoyance. But with my gauntlets, it’s not much a big deal.

Hell to the fucking yeah.

“Hm, you’re pretty good for a girl, blondie. What gave it away that I’m from Atlas?” He says, perking his eyebrows up and crossing his arms together. There’s a twitch that turns inside my chest and I’m definitely not feeling a good vibe from this dude.

“A good friend of mine came from Atlas and they talked a lot like you were just doing. You talked down on them, you _still_ are talking down on them. But that’s only excluding the fact that I also recognised your accent as well.” I reply lowly, my voice barely able to hold its own strength back. I need to stop trembling, I can feel the tips of my own fingertips shaking.

“Hm, that’s a mistake on my part. I should be more careful, especially when a blondie like you can easily spot where I’m from. That’s a low and rookie mistake for me, to allow someone like you to notice it easily enough.”

“Careful what you say stranger, I’d hold your tongue if I were you.” I mutter quietly, a low growl humming in the back of my throat.

He narrows his eyes at me and takes a couple of steps back. He’s not about to attack me, is he? “You do realise what they have done, do you? Even if it is in the past, faunus are dangerous. The things they’ve done to humanity cannot be forgiven, we can’t forgive them, I can’t forgive them. I do not care for even the slightest bit of who they are or what goodness they’ve done, they are faunus. They are the ene-”

“Hold your tongue.” I snap, my voice as if a whip of its own. I have to bite my lip and I immediately feel the thick blood ooze out and dance on my tongue.

My eyes are red, I can feel them turning red. I can feel my vision hazing and quickening. I can feel the energy from my red eyes soar through my body. I can feel the anger boil my blood. I can feel the very tips of my hair begin to curl upwards, fire igniting from it.

“Yang, it’s ok-” Blake mumbles quietly behind me, but I ignore her. It’s not right for me to do it, especially to my own partner, but I have to do it. I drown Blake’s voice out of my head.

_No, it’s not even close to being okay._

“Don’t tell me what to do, blondie. Your girlfriend behind you, who’s being a little pussy, is a faunus.” I notice the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, and I feel a shiver slide down my back. I don’t like the sight of that, not at all. He takes a small breath, and pushes his hair back with his right hand. His left hand slides behind him and hangs on a handle of a sword. “Your girlfriend behind you, Yang, is a dirty little liar that was a part of the White Fang before your precious Team RWBY broke them apart.”

I widen my eyes, and take a step back away from him. He knows us, he knows who we are. He’s known that all this time.

“Don’t act so surprised, blondie. Your team was all on the news for months after the breakdown of them, I just never imagined someone from the White Fang to be on your team. And I’m sure you know she was a part of them, and I’m sure you know what exactly I’m going to do next.” There’s a cocky grin on his face and I feel a nerve snap inside me. I want to wipe it off and rub it across the wet pavement. He unsheathes his sword from his side and immediately, the blades split into two, but there’s a chain holding the two together.

I’m curious now.

One sword split into two blades, the bottom of the hilt connecting to make a spear. There’s a word for that: _interesting_.

I’m smiling now because I’m excited. I’m smiling now because I’m protecting the love of my life. Watch me Blake, I’ll protect you.

I look directly at him and realise his eyes are staring directly at Blake, a killer look that’s deep inside his eyes. I take a step to my left and cut him off, forcing him to focus on me. “Have fun trying tough guy, because I just know how to deal with you Atlas people. If you want to try and hurt her, you know exactly what you have to do to get to her.”

_Fuck yeah, this is exactly how I imagined these kinds of fights to start off._

 

-

 

I immediately wince and grit my teeth together at the slightest touch of Blake’s fingertips on my upper chest, the stinging shooting throughout my body. “Yang,” she breathes heavily, sitting back. She meets my eyes with an irritated look. “I told you to stop moving, these cuts won’t heal by themselves if I don’t clean all of them correctly. The man had cut you deeper than I had actually expected.” Blake says, leaning back into my bubble, her hands delicately tending to my wounds. She’s so close to me that I can feel her hot breath against my skin, and I freeze briefly. I have to inhale a breath in and brace myself for the pain.

I look up at the bathroom ceiling and count the amount of small tiles in the bathroom. Blake and I are sitting in our dorm bathroom, and I’m sitting on a chair while still completely soaked from the shower I just got out. There was too much blood on me from the cuts to give them attention immediately, I had to get all of it off of me. Now I’m sitting down in front of the bathroom counter as Blake tends to my cuts all over my body.

“And I told you that I’m perfectly okay, really, I am.” I manage to shoot back, biting down on my lip. My voice is high pitched and stuttering.

Blake quietly responds with a grunt from the back from her throat, and then there’s a moment of silence between the two of us. I hear her quietly sigh to herself again, and I clench my jaw together. “Look at yourself, Yang, you look awful.” Blake softly says, her eyes slowly looking up at mine. I suddenly feel my heart drop and I honestly can’t breathe anymore.

“Yeah, so? You should take a look at the other guy, I think he looks way - holy fuck, ow - way worse,” I say, loudly groaning. I lightly laugh as the image of the dude lying on the ground with a bloody nose, a black eye, and my Ember Celica pointing directly at his head. I bite down my lip and let out a low cry as Blake slightly jumps onto her feet, her hands shooting into the air.

She lets her head fall backwards, a loud groan coming from her throat. Slapping her forehead, she looks back down at me. “Stop moving!” She warns again, giving me a _Don’t make me tell you again look._ “I know, I saw. I had to stop you before you made him look even more worse. God, Yang, I can’t believe you did that.” Blake murmurs, rising to her feet. I’m still sitting in the bathtub, but she has to stand to tend to the cuts on my forehead.

That man seriously has some fucking badass skills with blades, like holy fuck man.

I immediately jerk my head away from her hands and give her a hard glare. “What was I supposed to do?” I yell, rising to my feet. I feel the pain shooting through my legs, but I ignore it. I watch as Blake drops her arms to her side and looks up at me. I can’t hold it in anymore, I need to let it all out. “He was saying all of these insane things about you, about your kind, about the things you did in the past, about my partner. Yeah, I get the fact that he’s angry with faunus because of what they’ve done to him, but there was him and his reasoning about everything, and that was just fucking barbaric and ignorant of him. I can’t let and will not let anyone say idiotic things and be arrogant to someone I’m absolutely in love with. That’s just not going to slide with me, like seriously. He was way worse, and I’m talking way fucking worse than Weiss when we met her our first year together. I couldn’t just let him talk more shit about you, no, that was not going to happen. I had to wipe that grin off his face and smear it across the pavement.”

“Yang, what did you just say?” Blake quietly asks, her voice almost as if scared and frightened.

“What do you mean? About how I wanted to scrub and fucking paint his grin onto the pavement?” I ask, sitting back down, a little _plop_ into the cushion of the chair.

“No you dunce, before that.” She says, still standing. She’s looking down at me with such fierceness dwelling inside them.

“Oh, about how the fucking ‘tough’ guy was even worse than Weiss. God, once we tell this story to Weiss, she’s going to throw a fit, like seriously.”

Blake lets out an exasperated sigh and raises a hand to her forehead. “Even before that, Yang.” She softly says, raising her head and looking me in the eyes. I have to hold my breath as those golden and beautiful amber eyes draw me into the shadow that she lingers in.

I have to lick my lips and bite down on my lip, and I watch as Blake’s eyes slowly veer down to them. “What did I say before that?” I crease my eyebrows together in frustration. _What the hell is she talking about?_  “What are you talking about? When I said I lo-” I immediately stop and feel my eyes widen and I leave my mouth open. “I’m so-”

Blake quickly closes in the distance between the two of us before I can say anything else, and the first thing I taste is the sweetness of green tea. The first thing I feel are the soft lips of Blake Belladonna’s on my own, and _oh my god, this is fucking fabulous_. The first thing I smell is the soft vanilla fragrance that’s lingering on her. Her fingers gently tug at the collar of my night shirt and drags us closer to each other.

I can’t say anything about that kiss because honestly, words can’t do justice to it, no matter what spectacular words I use for it, words can’t even come close to explain how beautiful it is.

It’s moments before the two of us part from each other, and we’re both panting. Her hands are cupping my face, hands that are so ragged and rough with thick calluses. Hands that have been through so much and have done so many things, but I never think that about that. I only think about Blake right now, the one that’s with me right now.

One of her hands slides to the front of my face, her thumb softly rubbing against my bottom lip and I have to hold my breath. _She doesn’t realise just how - oh my god._ Her eyes are locked onto my lips, and the sight of her like this makes me smile. “I love you too,” Blake quietly says to me.

Never mind perk #1 because that’s totally off the chart now.

Perk #1 of being partners with Blake: she loves me and I love her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay!! happy ending! me: [screams]
> 
> I don't know if I'll write more to this or not. I may write a Ruby/Weiss one, I really don't know. It all depends on the amount of time I have to spare and if you guys really want one or not. I'd love for any thoughts about this!


End file.
